Wings
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: We're fated. Even in a different world I'm sure we would have met right? - AU Drabbles
1. Phonebooth

**Ehh can I say I'm sorry? I really haven't written as of lately which has caused me to make some really bad decisions which has just caused chaos. So maybe I should start venting again. Anyway this is just going to be short drabbles as of right now. Stuff I'm finding on my computer that doesn't make any sense. Please forgive my screwing up.**

* * *

><p>W<p>

I

N

G

S

* * *

><p>PHONEBOOTH<p>

BY: REDSEASGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"Late night phone calls and admitting can just break you even more."<strong>

* * *

><p>She stares at the phone in her hand willing herself to not do the action that will cause herself to break. The numbers are punched in and taunt her as her finger hovers over the 'call' button. Before she can change her mind she hits the button and puts the phone to her ear waiting for him to pick up.<p>

Ring, Ring, Ring-

"Hello?" His voice echoes throughout her head sending her speechless, again. "Hello?" he asks again forcing the reason she didn't want to call him to punch her in the gut and cause her throat to dry up. She must respond though because she called him. For the first time he wasn't the one calling her and asking her for advice and making himself fit into her life, now she was the one who needed him.

"Hey," she whispers into the phone carefully. He sucks in a breath and she knows he knows who he's talking to.

"You called me?" he snaps back. Maybe him being cold is what she deserves, after all, she did tell him to stay away from her. Still, she always believed that he would come back. It became almost routine for him to not leave her alone, and now that he was actually doing what she wanted bothered her.

"Uh yeah, I'm... just, I miss... I miss you..." she's trying not to cry, willing and forcing herself to not give away that tears are falling on her shoes in the phonebooth. However, there's a huge lump in her throat that won't go away. He knows though, he's always known.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern leaking through the phone. She doesn't want to let him in, but she did call him so she knows that it's her turn to open herself up.

"No. I'm not okay, I haven't ever been okay. Sora, I-I..." she takes a deep breath a looks around her. Cars are blurring past her, people are walking by, streetlights are flickering on and off and the moon is full, illuminating the busy city. No one notices the girl in the phonebooth crying and trying to open herself up to this boy.

"Kairi?" He asks and she can feel his attention being totally directed to her. He knows that she is not okay and might finally be admitting it.

"You were... you were right... all along you knew and you were always trying to help me... There is something wrong with me..." she sucks in a breath shakily and just wants to feel okay. For everything to go away and to be a little girl again. She needs him, she needs the boy who used to draw her pictures, build her sandcastles, swim in the ocean, collect seashells and keep her from growing up. "I'm not right... I need help Sora." For a long time he doesn't say anything and her stomach knots up at his silence. She can feel him processing everything that she's told him and she's so scared that her hands start to shake. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" he responds quietly.

"I'm.. I'm just sorry." she knows that words won't fix what she broke off almost four years ago. Words would never be good enough for him. He's someone special that can make people happy like it's no big deal.

He's a somebody.

She's a nobody and she knows it. She's always known that she cannot function without him, but she's tried. She has tried so hard for years to make herself believe that everything was okay but today she opened her eyes and looked at what had been staring her in the face for years. She was never anybody.

All of her life she made herself happy by stealing his warmth, smiles and happiness and once she realized this, she forced and pushed him out of her existence.

" I know." he states emotionless. The lack of warmth and comfort in his words force a few more tears out of her eyes.

She knows she shouldn't have called him.

"I... please help me..." she whispers, choking out sobs into the receiver. The wet, hot tears cascade down her face as her cheeks burn red.

He sighs. She waits. The worlds stops for a moment as she waits for his small reply:

"Where are you?"


	2. Sleeping Beauty

W

I

N

G

S

* * *

><p>SLEEPING BEAUTY<p>

BY: REDSEAGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"I never knew how lucky I was to have you."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shut up.<strong>

That's all he had to say to cut her with words. She was so used to him always complimenting her,and doing what she wanted all the time so him telling her anything like this, killed her.

**What the fuck is your problem?**

He hated when she started acting like this. She would get in her little moods where she told everyone what to do and always needed him to raise her was fucking tired of her always treating him like complete crap.

**What's my problem? What's yours?**

She just wanted him there. He was the only one that she had and now things were getting worse and worse and he was starting to drift and she hated it. He couldn't leave. If he did it would kill her. Still she needed to keep him here, next to her, it was the only thing keeping her alive.

**I don't have a problem, **_**you**_** do.**

They kept on fighting and he was getting sick of it. It didn't use to be like this. A long time ago they used to be so in love. Every day they spent together was a dream and fighting was a far off nightmare. Still, when things started to get serious and when everyone else was taken from them, fighting became a routine for them both. It was the thing that they had to do. All the passion and emotions were always bottled up at their daily lives that when they got home this was their way to let it all out.

**Oh really?**

She remembered when they had kissed under the full moon as teenagers, now they were twenty-one and those moments when everything seemed perfect were shattered by the sharp reality that they had been oblivious to. Their island was destroyed, along with every person that they had ever loved. Imagine on your honeymoon, getting a call from the government telling you that every person you had grown up knowing was gone, in the blink of an eye.

**Really.**

He hated this world so much right now. He hated her so much. He loved her more than anything. He could never figure out which one outweighed the other in moments like this when they were screaming at each other. He wanted to slap her and watch her cry, but at the same time he wanted to wrap his arms around her small, fragile frame and console her. He never touched her when they fought, he was too afraid of what he would do.

**Why the hell do you stick around then?**

She hated these moments when time stood still. She hated the hesitation in his eyes when he promised things now. She wanted the boy that she fell in love with. This man was no longer her Sora, the boy she had grown up with and given everything to. This man was a stranger in her husband's body. He didn't believe in justice anymore and had a dark outlook on everything concerning their future. This man hated her. This man was not who she wanted in her life anymore.

**I don't even know right now!**

He wanted his Kai back. This woman had come and taken Kairi away. She was no longer this incredibly optimistic girl that would always be there for him. She was depressed, lonely and a bitch. She didn't care about anyone but herself and never wanted anything to do with him. He would do anything for her, but knew in his heart that she wouldn't do the same. He hated this fact.

**Then leave!**

She remembered the light she used to see in his eyes. It was always there, no matter what. He never lost his temper and always had that same, silly smile plastered on his face. That all changed when they got that goddamned phone call. It was the same one that told them everyone was dead. After that nothing was the same. The light inside of them both was blown out when the reality stabbed them. They were the only ones they had left.

**Why do I have to?**

He remember the girl he would make flower crows with when he was a toddler, the teenager that he kissed behind the bleachers, and the woman that said "I do" at their wedding, but the woman screaming at him was no one he remembered. He desperately wanted his love, light and everything back.

**Well I shouldn't have to.**

She was through. She wanted her life over. There was nothing left to live for if her love, lifeline and everything hated her.

**Fine, consider me gone.**

He didn't hate her. He...

It was that night that they went into their separate bedrooms that she pulled out the sleeping pills. The container jiggled as she shook it. Then she dumped (one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen) twenty pills into her mouth and washed them down with a glass of water. Stumbling to the bed she grabbed and notebook and shakily wrote a three word suicide note.

"I miss you"

I love you was something reserved for happier times. Her parents had never told each other they loved each other in front of her. She never realized this until she would go over to Sora's house and she his parents kissing, hugging, holding hands and always telling the other sweet nothings. When she asked her parents about it they just told her she didn't know anything. But she knew that this was odd. When Sora and her told each other they loved each other, she knew that it was right, her parents didn't think so. She trusted Sora though, back then when life was simple.

She didn't notice that she was crying until a tear fell off her face and onto the notebook paper. She was ready to join her loved ones, maybe Sora, the boy she was still in love with would be there with her. She didn't know if the note was enough, or true but it was all she could think to write about. As her eyelids started to become heavy, her life didn't flash through her mind. She only thought of one thing: her unborn child that was never going to experience life.

Sora couldn't sleep, something was bothering him. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stand not having her next to him when he slept, or the sense that something horrible was happening or the fact that he hated going to sleep being mad and not making up. All of these compelled him to shuffle his way to her door and tentatively knock. When no one answered, he slowly opened the door a crack only to find the sad, three word suicide note on the floor next to the empty pill bottle.

When he saw those two his eyes frantically searched the darkness for Kairi, his wife, his love, the only one who understood him and when he found her sleeping form on the bed he sprinted to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"Please wake up!" He yelled to his wife. The sleeping girl didn't stir. In the most awful and scariest moment of his life, he couldn't help but think of Sleeping Beauty; the story always bothered him as a kid. Her curse was that she would sleep eternally, unless a man of pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would wake her up. But the problem was, that kind of love didn't exist. Love was wanting to spend the rest of your life with one person, learning to deal with them, accepting them for their faults, giving your life for them; all of these could not be based on physical characteristics, which is why the curse always bothered Sora. The princess couldn't ever be awakened if love was the cure.

Since Sora was little he noticed his parents were so much more in love than Kairi's parents. When he would go over to her house as a little boy, the parents never hugged, kissed or told each other they loved each other. That always bothered Sora who grew up with two parents who never forgot to tell each other they loved their family before they left every morning, or who kissed every night and never resisted the other's touch. It was weird to see two parents not even touch each other. As time went on, Sora began to understand love, real mature, love. It wasn't until he told Kairi he loved her did he really feel it.

A quick as was humanly possible, Sora grabbed the nearest phone and called the hospital. Kairi was not leaving him. When the paramedics came to pump her stomach of all the nasty pills that filled it, Sora didn't cry. When he rode in the ambulance holding her limp hand, Sora didn't cry. It was the next morning when she lay unconsidered in her hospital room and he sat next to her, did he let himself cry.

It was so stupid, why were they fighting again?

**Kai, I'm home.**

He loved her, she loved him. They had loved each other since thy were five years old, so why were they tearing themselves apart?

**Dinner's almost ready.**

Was it the stress that got to them?

**What are we having?**

Was it that they really weren't right for each other?

**Baked potatoes, just for you!**

Maybe it was that they were still in mourning for everyone.

**But you don't like baked potatoes...**

He couldn't remember the last time they talked about kids, or anything happy.

**I'm going out with my friend.**

He couldn't remember the last time he said he loved her.

… **Tomorrow do you want to go on a date, just us two?**

He couldn't remember the last time they had gone a day without fighting.

**I can't.**

He couldn't remember the last time they had kissed.

**Why not Kai?**

He couldn't remember the last time they touched.

**I'm working late, and don't give me any crap, you always 'work' late.**

He wanted _his_ Kairi back.

**What do you mean?**

He had taken her for granted.

**You know what I mean Sora!**

And now... she...

**Do you honestly think I'm cheating on you?**

She was going to wake up, he wasn't losing her.

**Of course I do, do you honestly expect me to believe you?**

He freaking _loved_ her, he was not letting her go.

**Yes, I'm your husband!**

She was the best thing in his life, the light in his heart, _everything_.

**Sometimes that's not good enough...**

He looked down at her sleeping form, and leaned in cherishing her calm, sleeping face. She was his angel, she had saved him many times before. When he would wander down a bad path she would pull him back to the right path. When shit happened, she was always there. When he was hurt, she always healed him. When he was confused, she cleared the fog. She was his everything. What was he doing letting her do this? She was so sad about everything that she wanted her life over? Did her, could he really do that to his angel? He tried to be there for her. He tried to be her angel, but maybe he just weighed her down. All this time he believed that things were going to get better for them both, but she hadn't thought the same thing. He wanted a family with her. He wanted their love to go on forever. He wanted to be her everything. In that second, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and for a moment time stopped.

She was walking in darkness, everything was black except for her. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she needed to keep walking. Then she felt some weight crash onto her and the black started to gradually fade into light. Then she felt her hands, feet, body and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was him. His eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful, then she realized that he was kissing her and she kinda _flipped_ out. Her husband hadn't kissed her in ages, then the memories of s how he used to steal kisses all the time assaulted her mind, then she remembered how she had tried to kill herself and then it hit her: Why was she alive? Or was he dead too?

When his eyes opened he saw two pools of blue staring back at him and yeah he almost had a heart attack because she was _supposed_ to still be asleep for another_two_ days!

"Kairi?" he asked, stepping back into his place beside her bed as she slowly got up.

"Am I dead?" She muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sora blinked, and stared. When Kairi turned and noticed his rigid form she frowned, "Sora?"

"How are you awake?" he stuttered as he blatantly stared at her.

"Uh I woke up?" she said slowly as her eyes wandered to the room around her, "Where am I exactly?"

"The hospital," Sora said quietly, "You... overdosed on sleeping pills last night..." Then the reality of everything hit her.

"That was... real?" She asked sadly. Sora nodded as he looked at the ground. Kairi sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for her next words, "I'm sorry Sora,_you_ never did anything, _I_ was the bitch who fucked up the relationship. I don't deserve you." Sora's mouth dropped at her apology.

"What are you talking about?" he said with disbelief, "It was all _my_ fault, I started coming home late too much, getting crabby with you, and didn't know what I had until it was gone. _I'm_ sorry." He grabbed her hands and let his tears fall freely, "I miss you. I love you. Please don't leave me."

"We can't function together anymore... I love you too but maybe this won't work." she cried as she looked into her husband's endless blue eyes that had always reminded her of the ocean.

"We can work this out. Counseling, anything, I'll do anything. You're my everything, I only care about you. Almost losing you made me realize that. I'm sorry. Please stay." Sora pleaded.

Kairi looked at her husband. At twenty-one he was still young, the boyish features were slowly fading from his face, but she remembered the boy she had promised to spend the rest of her life with and she didn't regret it. Any of it, all the kisses, I love you's, fights, memories, led them here. In the hospital room, a room meant for endings was now a home for a new beginning. She _loved_ Sora Strife, and would do _anything_ to make him happy just like he would do for her. She couldn't live she a day without him and so in that moment when she said yes, she realized just how damn _lucky_ she was.


	3. Confessions

W

I

N

G

S

* * *

><p>CONFESSIONS<p>

BY: REDSEASGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"Maybe this isn't right… like, maybe we aren't meant to be together. Maybe we just need to let go."<strong>

* * *

><p>Kairi had always loved him. From the first moment she laid her eyes on him, she just knew that they were meant to be. She knew that they had a special connection. Or so she thought.<p>

Sora didn't think twice about her for years. She was the girl he had grown up iwht and that was it. There was nothing romantic about his childhood playmate. Or so he thought.

It was when they turned thirteen and he saved the world, then something started to grow in between them. It started as a tiny seed of blushes and shy glances. Slowly but steadily, it developed to entire night's spent thinking about the other. When the flower between them bloomed, they were sixteen.

The beach was a safe haven for Sora and Kairi. They had spent their childhood on the beach and now that they were older, the beach became a place to escape from the stress that came with be a keyblader. Today, the beach did nothing to aid the two teenagers with their current problem.

"Kairi?" Sora ventured to his bestfreind as the two sat on the branch of their favorite papou tree. It was sunset on the play island of the famed Destiny Islands. The sun was setting and the sky was a vibrant splatter of red, orange and pink that reflected off of the crystal clear water surrounding the Play Island. The sight was truly magnificent. However, the two teenagers weren't admiring the view, but suffocating from the romantic tension,

"Yeah, Sora?" Kairi answered feeling slightly breathless as she looked towards her friend. Sora was a lot of things. He was goofy, clumsy, lanky, and frankly, quite spacey. But besides those childish characteristics, he was a keyblader. He was loving, kind, caring, loyal, and the most courageous person Kairi had ever met. It didn't matter what anyone had told Kairi, she only saw the good in Sora no matter how hard she tried to find the flaws. Maybe it was because she was a Princess of Heart, and therefor only saw the light in everyone. But she didn't find herself wanting to see the bad in the boy she loved.

"Well… she sunset it really pretty… the red kind of reminds me of your hair…" he nervously babbled and unknownly threw in a cheesy compliment. Kairi touched her blood red hair and smiled towards him. He was so goofy.

"Um… thanks Sora?" she nervously replied as she played with her hair. He blushed a deep crimson color, as he comprehended his words.

"In a good way Iri!" he quickly cut in, desperately trying to save himself. "What I'm really trying to say is…" Kairi looked over to her bestfriend as he stopped talking, and was met with the face of a nervous little boy. She gently took his hand into hers and said:

"What Sora? What are you trying to say?" He lifted his eyes from the ground to meet hers and for a moment, time stopped. He gently intertwined their fingers and looked deep into her violet irises in hopes of finding an ounce of courage. It was strange how he could face millions of heartless, but couldn't find the courage to tell his bestfriend how he felt.

"I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
